Leia Chang
Leia Chang(born 1991) is a Canadian teenager from Toronto, Ontario and transferred from ballet school to Degrassi Community School. Leia tries out for the Power Squad, but is kicked out of tryouts by Holly J. Leia tries to be friends with Mia but does not like her dangerous lifestyle. She becomes friends with Danny. She is portrayed by Judy Jiao. Also known as Liar Leia because she lied to Danny and his friends about her dad knowing Fallout Boy and Aerosmith Season 8 Leia is kicked out of Power Squad tryouts by Holly J, and she meets Mia. Mia invites her to a modeling shoot, and Leia gladly comes. However,when Leia sees Mia drinking and kissing other girls to impress Tom Blake at a party, she leaves. Mia follows her out and Leia tries to convince her to come with her, but Mia stays. The next day when Leia makes a joke about Mia sleeping to the top, Mia freaks,and Leia finally realizes Mia slept with Tom to get the job. Leia tells Danny, Mia's potential new boyfriend, and they outcast Mia. In Money or Nothing Leia sees Holly J eating lunch in the bathroom,and asks her if she is okay. Holly J reprimands her and Leia leaves hurt. Holly J later apologizes to Leia, and says she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, Which makes Holly J get kicked off of the Power Squad. In Lost in Love Part Two she is seen dancing with Sav Bhandari, which makes Anya jealous. In Bad Medicine '''Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her but wouldn't feel right betraying Derek. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In '''Jane Says, Part One, Leia lies so that Danny's friends will like her and when she is found out, this causes a temporary falling out. Danny later tells Leia that she doesn't have to lie to be liked as he likes her for who she is. In Danger Zone '''she is seen dancing with Danny at the school dance. Season 9 Leia is back at Degrassi and is still going out with Danny. In '''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Leia seems to be highly obsessed with her boyfriend Danny VanZandt Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids